darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark (Dark Souls III)
Dark is a type of elemental damage in Dark Souls III. General information Dark is one of four damage types in Dark Souls III, inflicted by certain enemies, items, weapons, and spells. This element is generally ineffective against: * undead enemies that normally dwell in the dark, such as Hollows and Skeletons; * corrupted by an Abyss like Aldrich, Devourer of Gods or Dragonslayer Armour; * giants like Lorian, Elder Prince or Giant Slave; * enemies using Dark magic like Darkeater Midir; Dark damage is a common weakness amongs: * "ancient" foes such as Silver Knights, Black Knights, Pontiff Knights or Winged Knights; * enemies corrupted without an influence of the Abyss like Boreal Outrider Knight; Defense To lower Dark damage received, it is necessary to raise the Dark defense stat. Stats While leveling up any stat early on will grant Dark defense to some extent, Faith will increase it most efficiently. Items *The Black Bug Pellet provides a temporary increase in Dark defense when consumed. Equipment Rings *Equipping the Dark Stoneplate Ring and, to a lesser extent, the Speckled Stoneplate Ring will boost Dark defense significantly. Shields *The Crest Shield offers the highest Dark damage reduction of the standard shields at 86 Dark defense. *Havel's Greatshield and the Cathedral Knight Greatshield tie in having the highest Dark damage reduction of the greatshields, and any shield, at 87 Dark defense. Cathedral Knight Greatshield infused with Dark Gem and upgraded to +9 has over 99 Dark defense Armor *Armor sets with reasonably high Dark absorption are usually the light armor sets, such as the Cleric, Sorcerer Set, and the Pyromancer Set, which offers the highest of the starting sets. Others such as the Archdeacon Set and Court Sorcerer Set are good choices as well. *While medium sets are generally not as efficient at defending against Dark damage, the Black Set and the Sunless Set are quite adequate choices. *Lorian's Set, Smough's Set, the Catarina Set, and the Winged Knight Set are fine choices among the heavy armor sets, with the Winged Knight Set offering 31.284 Dark absorption, the highest of any full set. Utilization Items *Weapons that are not elementally infused can deal Dark damage with the augmentation of a Human Pine Resin or with the miracle Dark Blade. Armor * With the addition of the Ringed City DLC, there is the Blindfold Mask, which increases Dark damage dealt but decreases Dark absorption. Infusion *Infusing a weapon with a Deep Gem will imbue it with Dark damage, at the expense of all stat scaling effects. *Weapons infused with a Dark Gem inflict Dark damage while scaling with the player's Faith and Intelligence. Weapons *The Dark Hand is the only weapon in the base game that can deal inherent Dark damage. However, it cannot be infused or upgraded. *A Deep Battle Axe can be obtained from the Mimic located in High Wall of Lothric. *In Ashes of Ariandel, Sir Vilhelm drops the Onyx Blade upon defeat. *In The Ringed City three Dark weapons are available: **Frayed Blade **Crucifix of the Mad King **Murky Hand Scythe Catalysts Several catalysts gain innate bonuses when casting Dark spells: *Izalith Staff *White Hair Talisman *Caitha's Chime *Sunless Talisman Pyromancies *Black Flame *Black Fire Orb *Black Serpent Sorceries *Affinity *Dark Edge *Deep Soul *Great Deep Soul *Great Soul Dregs (TRC) Miracles *Dark Blade *Lifehunt Scythe *Gnaw *Dorhys' Gnawing Rings *The Dark Clutch Ring increases one's Dark attack by 15% at the cost of -10 physical absorption. Ammunition *Dark Arrows Enemies The following is a list of enemies and bosses that can deal Dark damage. Lesser enemies *Pontiff Knight projectiles *Skeleton (bombers) *Murkmen (TRC) Invaders and NPCs * Londor Pale Shade * Sir Vilhelm (AOA) * Shira, Knight of Filianore * Black Witch Zullie's phantom summoned by the Judicator Giants (TRC) Bosses *Deacons of the Deep *High Lord Wolnir *Sister Friede in the form of Blackflame Friede (AOA) *Darkeater Midir (TRC) *Halflight, Spear of the Church if the player is offline (TRC) Category:Dark Souls III: Damage Types